The Pager Incident
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: A fluffy smut peice with no real purpose or plot. ChaseHouse. Funny quips, House threating to beat Chase over the head with a cane and a lost contact that doesn't exist.


House Chase Smut without a purpose.  This whole story came to me because I thought up the idea of Chase's lamo excuse at the end, about the contact lens. My first House fic so be gentle.

"Dr Chase, follow me," I called, from halfway down the hall. He shot me that, 'I can't believe you're doing this' look. That always makes me laugh. He's only been working for me for like—the longest time, and he still thinks some of the stuff I do is outrageous. It's amazing.

"Do you mind? Some one might hear you. And what exactly are we doing down here anyway? Aren't we supposed to be working up patients in the clinic?" I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"If anyone asks you just tell them you were performing a physical, I promise you won't be lying." Chase bared his teeth. God I love yanking his chain. He looked around the hall. In his mind somebody is always watching him. Chase always thinks he's going to get caught.

"You haven't answered my question. What are we doing in the overflow rooms," he watched as I jimmied open the door and pushed my way in. "Did you just do what I think you did?"

"Just get inside and shut up, before somebody and by somebody I mean Cuddy, notices that we're not where we're supposed to be." Sometimes he can be a real pain in the ass, HA! All right, so that didn't sound as funny out loud as it did in my head, but who cares?

"Do you really think that having sex in an empty hospital room is a good idea," he asked, following me and locking the door. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this," he does this all the time. He goes on and on and on. Sometimes he's worse than a chick! Sheish.

Plus, listening to him whine like that makes it impossible for me to concentrate on anything else which means that of course me leg hurts more. "You're taking those, before we're going to have sex?"

"Number one there's no bed in here well there is but I doubt it would be a good idea to have sex on an exam table, I mean if we had strong healthy bodies and the thing wasn't made of cold steel then I might consider it but—you know," short swing with the cane and of course an eye roll from Blondie.

"So what are we doing in here?"

"Do you know that's the third time you've asked me that?" I sat down on the nice little swivel chair, sprawling out a little. He stares at me with disbelief. "Well, come on already. I doubt we can be gone much longer before people realize that both you and I are gone. So do this thing already."

Chase crouched down on the floor, kneeling before me. I felt his hand slide down the side of my face. He opened the fly. That's the nice thing about Chase he doesn't waste time with formalities. I like that. He just gets right down to the business at hand, or mouth as the case may be.

He lips and tongue move slowly almost torturously over me. I grunted. Lips smooth, and soft, ohh yes. I feel myself letting go. My head rolls back and I moan. I'm not looking at him but I can tell he's giving me the look.

I guess Chase forgot about the time that we snuck off into a conference room and had noisy sex during some convention or something. Of course, right as I'm about to cum his pager goes off. "If you answer that I'm going to beat you over the head with this," I say swinging my cane again.

"It could be an emergency," he moans with his mouth still full. I take the pager out of his hand and fling it across the room. The thing lands with a satisfying thud crashing onto the floor, shattering into pieces. Chase looked like he was about to cry and finished me off.

"That was fun," I laughed, patting him on the shoulder. He got up and went over to where the pager lay broken in pieces. Then my pager started going off. I guess it was something important after all.

"You broke my pager," he says looking at the pieces on the floor, crouching over it. God he looked good like that.

"Really? Is that what that loud crashing noise was?" He shot me another look. It's so easy pushing his buttons and he looks so _cute_ when he's angry. Again, not so funny as it is in my head, who cares its just me, right?

"Jackass," Chase spits standing and heading towards the door. I got up and zipped up my pants. We left the room and Wilson was standing there. He looked at Chase and then at me.

"Cuddy sent me. She said she's been paging the two of you for almost an hour," he explained. "What where you two doing in there?" Chase looked at me but I just shrugged.

"House lost a contact," he said thoughtlessly and walking away. I couldn't help but laugh. It would have been a great lie except for one problem. I don't wear contacts. Not even glasses. I've got great vision. Nature's funny that way. I got screwed on the leg but I can see great.

"Does he know you don't wear contacts," Wilson chuckled watching him as he walked away. I laughed. "You're telling me that you had that poor kid on his hands and knees looking for a contact lens that doesn't exist?"

"Something like that," I told him and walked away.


End file.
